fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend's Wake
|publisher= |released= February 10, 2011 May 2, 2011 May 22, 2011 May 22, 2011 |genre= RPG |modes= Single player Battle mode |ratings= |platforms= |media= }} Legend's Wake is the first game in the Legend's Wake series and was developed by . It was made for the Wii and Nintendo 3DS systems. Revolving around a young Pikachu named Skyler, it tells the story nof his adventures to save the universe from the evil Dark master, Lord Gredhark. Story Part 1 In a world of Pokémon... It is a peaceful day in Coastal Canal, a town that is a famous rest stop for traveling boats. Two Deliberd are putting up many posters around the quiet town. A young Pikachu named Skyler is working in his father's shop when one Deliberd puts a poster on the shop's front door. Skyler yells at the Deliberd for doing something like that without asking, causing the Deliberd to fly away in fear. Skyler sighs and decides to see what is on the poster. He looks and reads, "Any Pokémon in the Coatal Canal area that is 13 years of age and oler may enter... A tournament is being held in Castle Town... The prize for winning the tournament is a vist to Princess Kayla or Prince Herald." Skyler ears twitch in excitement. But then he says, "Oh, I get it. They're looking for someone who is strong enough to marry Prince Herald or Princess Kayla, depending on if the winner is a boy or a girl." He adds, "The winner gets to go on a date with the prince or the princess." He smiles a bright, wide grin then says, "I should enter! If anyone's worthy of going on a date with Princess Kayla, it's gotta be me! She's not much older than me, so it'll work out. Even if I don't win, I'l wait for the princess to kick her date in the head, then I'll enter the next tournament." He then makes plans to sneak off to Castle Town during the night. A few hours later, it is evening. Skyler closes up the shop and gets ready to go home. When he gets there, he sees that no one else is home. A lonely feeling washes over him as he makes a meal for himself. Later, he climbs into his bed and quickly falls asleep. A while later, he wakes up and remembers that he was going to head for Castle Town. He exits his room and sees that his mother and father made it home. He quietly walks to the front door and leaves. He then goes to the edge of town, where the Castle Trail is located. After traveling on tthe Castle Trail for awhile, Skyler meets a Pawniard named Scythe. Scythe sees Skyler and boasts aboutt how he will win at the tournament tomorrow. Annoyed, Skyler finally tells Scythe to be quiet and leave him alone. Still feeling cocky, Scythe asks Skyler if he will be at thr tournament, too. Skyler answers yes. Scythe laughs and says, "The final match of the tournament: you versus me." He pokes Skyler as he adds, "And I'll knock you out with one hit." He then dashes away, vanishing almost instantly. "Weird guy," Skyler chuckled. He continues to Castle Town. At the entrance to Castle Town, something hits Skyler on the head, nearly knocking him unconsious. He wakes up just in time to see a pack of Poochyena chasing something. He stands up and wonders what the Poochyena were chasing, and what hit him on the head. They'r probably chasing some Rattata they want for food, he thinks. What hit me on the head was probably a rock one of them kicked. Skyler shakes his head and enters Castle Town. It is morning by the time Skyler registers for the tournament. Soon, the tournament begins, and for the first match Scythe the Pawnirad is pitted against a Kadabra. Skyler watches Sccythe defeat the Kadabra with a single Night Slash attack. For a moment Skyler looks worried, but he reassures himself by saying, "Night Slash would be super-effective against a Kadabra, so of course it would be a one-hit knockout. I bet that Kadabra wasn't even strong anyways." Feeling cheerful Skyler gets ready for his match. He finds out he will have to battle a Conkeldurr named Conks. Conkeldurr have really high attack power, Skyler thinks. And they have godd stability. But I'm sure I can win with my speed... Soon, Skyler gets on the battle platform. The crowd roars when Conks enters. The battle begins, and Skyler fights Conks. After a long battle, Skyler eventually wins. After Conks reggains some of his energy, he congratulates Skyler and tells him to visit him at his dojo sometime. Skyler thanks him, and the two depart. Scythe catches up to Skyler and tells him the the final match will be between them. Scythe holds one of his blades up to Skyler's throat and says to him, "Even if you win, you'll be in a lot of pain anyway." Skyler hets on the battle platform with Scythe. The battle begins, and Scythe gets the first attack. The harsh blow damages Skyler. But the determined Skyler refuses to give up and continues battling. Finally, Scythe falls to his knees and faints. The crowds explodes with cheers and screams. Conks is the first to get to Skyler. He congrulates him again and leaves. After the arena is cleared, Skyler decides to hang around awhile. He feels sad, but he doesn't know why. He watches the sunset slowly descend to the horizon. He knows that the king will come out soon to invite him into the castle. Skyler begins to leave, believing that he does not deserve to meet the princess. Soon, Skyler fins himself back at the Castle Trail. Suddenly, he fees something rush past him. "what was that?" Skyler screams, petrified. He watches as dark figues surround him. He takes a closer look and sees that they are a bunch of Poochyena. They start to close in, and Skyler begins to worry. Then, a Mienfoo jumps in front of him. "The name's Scarlett," the Mienfoo said, barely looking back at him. The Poochyena snarl viciously at Scarlett. She gracefully dodges as one Poochyena tries to tackle her. One Poochyena bites her leg and flings her around like a toy. "Stop that!" Skyler cries, then he hits the Pochyena with his tail. The Pokémon flees. "Are you all right?" Skyler asks Scarlett. "I'll be fine," replies Scarlett. "If you could take care of the Pokémon for me, that would be superb. They've been pursuing me for awhile now." Skyler fights the pack of Poochyena and eventually defeats them all. "Thank you," Scarlett says. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know." Gameplay This game contains both RPG elements as well as third-person combat. Like many RPG games, this game has an experience point system. Defeating enemies gain experience points (shortened as EXP. points in the game), and after gaining a certain number the character will level up. Leveling up increases the character's stats and will sometimes have the character learn a new technique. The battles take on real-time. Throughout the game, there are two allies to aid Skyler in his journeys. Scarlett the Mienfoo specializes in offense, while Klip the Dwebble specializes in defense and using items. These characters are playable in the Battle mode, but not in the Story mode. They can also et EXP. points and level up, but they do not learn any new moves upon leveling up. They can, however, learn new moves by TM ('T'echnical 'M'achine). Skyler is the opposite; he can learn moves by leveling up can't learn moves via TM. But there are ways he can learn his four moves faster. Another feature to this game is the Planner. With it, the player can check the number of levels that have not been visited yet. The player can also create a checklist for various reasons. The Planner can also be decorated, and decoration items can be picked in levels or found in Boxes. The levels of the game are played differently depending on what system the player is using. In the Wii version, the levels called Lands are free-roam environments for the player to explore. There is a plot for each Land, wih one event leading to another. At the end, the player must defeat a boss (or two) to complete the level. Also, the player must collect every item to be found there to fully complete a level. There are usually 10 to 15 items to be found. Levels in the 3DS version are called Lands as well, but they are not free-roam. They are broken up into four different stages. The third stage is the boss battle. The less-mportant items are harder to find in the 3DS version. Characters Heroes Villains Supporting Cast Summons Items Items are objects that the player can pick up. They have many different uses, like restoring HP, weakening supereffective attacks, or raising stats. Items can also be sold, bought, and swapped in shops. Levels Towns Towns are places where the player can rest, train, and buy items. Some story events happen in Towns as well. *Coastal Canal *Castle Town (also a Land) Lands Lands are the main levels of game. Lots of story events happen in them. Before each Land is completed (with the exception of Castle Trail), the player must battle a boss or a boss group. Sometimes there is a boss or boss goup in the middle of a Land. Soundtrack The soundtrack for this game can be found here Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Legend's Wake Category:VictoryStar Category:Single Player Category:2011 Category:Rated E Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Multi platform Games